


[Podfic] Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Naruto Podfics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Demisexuality, F/M, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Strength Kink (a little bit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Sasuke is actually eighteen the first time he looks at Sakura and realises abruptly that he wants her.(In which being close friends with Sakura actually frightens Sasuke a lot less than being physically attracted to her.)





	[Podfic] Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hit Me With Your Best Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281052) by [Tozette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozette/pseuds/Tozette). 



> Man, this fic speaks to me so much. Tozette _sells the hell_ out of this ship especially since I crush on Sakura in the same way that Sasuke does here - her overwhelming strength _is_ just that attractive.

## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/HitMeWithYourBestShot_201812/Hit%20Me%20With%20Your%20Best%20Shot.mp3)  
  
| 23 MB | 0:36:16  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/HitMeWithYourBestShot_201812/Hit%20Me%20With%20Your%20Best%20Shot.m4b) | 26 MB | 0:36:16


End file.
